dreams
by nellysh
Summary: ...are not always well


Ron quietly crept up the stairs to first floor, making sure to leave out the squeaking fifth stage. Then he tapped on tiptoe toward the bedroom. Under the door light shines through.

"Oh Merlin helps me," Ron thought desperately, "she is still awake!"

Normally enthused Ron on coming home, but Hermione had developed in her pregnancy, mm, some craving. She was constantly randy, Ron had to constantly available, first it was fun, but now he wants to sleep - only for one night. Today, for example, he was barely awake, when she already had her hand in his pants. Later "Shower-Sex", in the morning break they are – thanks to the Floo Network - for a quickie home, in the late afternoon - Ron was blushing even now – sex on Hermione's desk.

Understandably, that Ron wanted only one thing: sleep

Ron stretched to his full height, ready to face his destiny / wife, and opened the bedroom-door.

In the bedroom Hermione was sleeping, the whipped book still in her hand, her cheeks were flushed with the glow of the light, and she smiled slightly in her sleep.

Ron grinned and crept cautiously into the bathroom. He cast a silencing charm on the door. "Constant vigilance", he thought.

When he came back into the bedroom, Hermione was in the same position as before. He knelt beside his wife, gently took the book out of her hand. Before he closed it, he put a bookmark between the sides. Tenderly, he looked for some time at his wife and her baby bump. Then he went tiredly to bed and whispered: "Lumos".

He was almost asleep, as Hermione zooms rolled and pressed tightly to his back. "Mmmmh, you are already what in particular. If my father could see you" murmured she. Ron surprised noticing that Hermione was not awake. „You're delicious, I could easily bite into you".

"Autsch," Ron bolted up from the bed.

Hermione, immediately awakened by the cry of pain from her husband, sat up sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Holy crap! You, you bite me!", snapped Ron.

"Why should I bite you?"

"I don't know, oh that hurts, you have definitely bitten a piece of meat from my arm"

"Lumos! Now show me the bite! Maybe it's just a spider bite," giggled Hermione.

„Not funny! "

Ears red with rage Ron stood beside the bed, his hair disheveled, the right hand was pressed on the bizep from the left arm. Oh, were there tears seen in his eyes? Nah, it was determined only in the light.

"Take your hand off, you big baby"

"I cannot bear to look", whimpered Ron.

"Therefore the women get the babies"

"What?"

"Nothing! Ohhhh", exclaimed Hermione

"S.. so bad?" Ron took a careful look at the wound, definitely a bite!

Tenderly stroked Hermione on the bite "I am so, so sorry, can you forgive me?"

"Oh, it is not that bad", dismissed Ron, " but you will have to tell me, about whom you've been dreaming" - "I only hope" he joked, "it is not Gilderoy Lockhart - or worse Vicki", he added quit to himself.

„Honestly," laughed Hermione embarrassed, „I have no erotic dreams with other men!"

Ron looked at her knowingly.

"Really, I dream only of mine sexy husband"

Her Husband looked at her with upraised eyebrows. "You have dreamt of me?"

"To tell the truth, no!" Hermione took a deep breath: "I was at Hogwarts and it was Halloween.

The hall was festooned with candy-filled pumpkins, apples, black cauldrons of big lollipops, carrot cake, bats and orange streamers festooned."

"Oh yeah, I remember", interrupted Ron, "the Hallowe'en feast was the highly anticipated feast at Hogwarts!"

".. And then I saw it: a preserved apple. Hmm, with red icing, the apple looked so tempting, I simply had to bite in"

Ron had to laugh: „You have mistaken the shoulder of your man for a preserved apple?"

His woman saw embarrassed on her hands: "Sorry, for this"

„It is okay," Ron twitched his shoulders, "I will survive! Let go to bed now, so that you can further dream of your apple!"

Ron had hardly made himself comfortable in the bed, when Hermione suddenly started:

"Wait, have YOU erotic dreams of other women? Tell the truth"

Ron blushed. „Only two or three times, he lied. His woman looked at him unbelievingly. "Okay, several times, but always only with the same woman"

"HA, I know it: Fleur" "No, never" "Madame Rosmerta" "No, no" "then Luna"

"Stop, I will it tell you, but you must swear to keep it for yourself"

"I swear"

„Wait" Ron sprints from the bedroom, to return shortly thereafter with Hogwarts: A History.

Hermione looked questioningly at her man

"Put your right hand on the book, lift your right hand and repeat what I say"

„Are you mad?!"

Ron held out the book to Hermione in silence.

"Ron, you already know that one swears on the Bible?"

" Hermione, Hogwarts: A History is for you a Bible"

Hermione crossed her arms before the chest: „You are ridiculous, I will not take an oath on Hogwarts: A History!"

"You are sure? Then I take my dream within the grave!"

In silence Ron looked at his woman.

"Okay, fine" Hermione rolled with her eyes, "let's do it".

Ron cleared his throat:

„I, Hermione Weasley, swear herewith solemnly"

„_I, Hermione Weasley, swear herewith solemnly"_

"that the events in the dream of my man"

"_that the events in the dream of my man"_

"These bedrooms will not leave"

"_These bedrooms will not leave"_

"Ready?" Hermione asked sourly.

„ Let me think about it", Ron stroked himself lost in thought over his chin, "such an opportunity does not offer itself again as soon"

Hermione hit her husband on the arm.

"Autsch, think of my heavy injury, you violent woman!"

"Oh, my poor boy, I should kiss it better?"

"Maybe later". Ron laid the book on the bedside table and briefly closed his eyes.

"Here it goes: I am also in Hogwarts and I am alone in the classroom, wearing only a pajama", Ron swallowed "suddenly the door rises and Professor .."

"Oh god, don't tell me it is Professor Mcgon.."

"Trelawney comes in. Then.."

„Professor Trelawney, really ?"

„Yes, Professor Trelawney, what is wrong with her?"

Hermione caught on to laugh "Oh Merlin, my husband has a sex-dream with Professor Trelawaney"

„For my dreams I am able to do nothing"

Hermione kept her belly before laughter.

"And she has wonderful, ähh, eyes!"

"Eyes, yeah" snorted Hermione, "you have also seen her internal eye?"

„Very funny, ha-ha!" Ron turned offended on the side, so that he turned his back to his wife.

From laughing Hermione ran tear-stained face.

"You are really childish", rumbled Ron. "It is absolutely normally to be dreamt of its teacher"

"But with professor Trelawney. Wait, must I be possibly jealous?".

Ron turned furiously to his wife: "Would like you have sex?"

Immediately Hermione stopped laughing, and in her eyes was the pure desire and longing to be seen: "Oh yes, Mister!"

"Then shut up and came here!"

Ron kissed his woman passionately, who under his lips gurgled with laughter, but when Ron strengthened his "efforts", the laughter changed finally, finally into groaning.


End file.
